You are my Sunshine
by squizz
Summary: 5 years ago, Naruto's exgirlfriend, abandoned him and their baby. Now, 5 years later she wants her 'baby' back. [AU] [SasuNaru]
1. Prologue

**A/N: **This is a very big idea I've had in my head for a while now, it's probably the thickest plot I've ever thought of, so please do read and enjoy, I really am trying my hardest with this one. Reviews are so very welcome and very much appreciated. D

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto…:( be sad for me…

**

* * *

**_**Prologue**_

* * *

"She's gone." He stated, unaware of the loud cries from the baby emanating from the room above him. 

Unconsciously he twirled the phone cord.

"Naruto? Who's gone?" was the speaker responded.

"She…" Naruto's voice faded away, nothing could be heard accept the ugly wailings of the infant.

"Naruto?" what was once deeply buried concern was now evident within the voice of the speaker.

"Minako, she's gone for good Gaara." Naruto stated simply, sounding like he was trying to convince himself, rather than inform the person on the other line.

The cries of the infant still went unnoticed.

"Naruto, I want you to go and check on Makoto, I can hear him crying, I'll be there soon, so don't go anywhere." Gaara demanded.

"Okay." Naruto answered simply, before the line went dead.

Steadily, Naruto found himself going up the stairs; unable to find the energy he usually dashed up the stairs with.

He could now hear the cries of his son.

And as he now stood in front of the open door to his son's room, his heart sank at the sight of his two month old child

There the little boy lay within his cot, with his small but chubby fingers flailing in the air with his small clothed feet.

Hastily Naruto walked in, and snatched his child up…and the wailing ceased almost instantly, dying down into small whimpers.

"Shhh…that's right, there's no need to cry anymore." Naruto cooed, whilst he held the infant to his chest and rubbed his back.

Makoto's small petit fingers clung onto Naruto's shirt, now making small babbling noises. At two months, he was a chubby, but cute little boy resembling his father quite a bit except for the shade of blonde hair, which was slightly darker.

Naruto paced the small room still uttering words of comfort to the child in his arms, but tears had now started to roam down his scar lined cheeks as he dauntingly realised that he was going to have to raise the small being within his arms alone.

He was scared – terrified even.

The woman he had loved had left him with only just a note saying she would never return.

She had abandoned him.

She had abandoned Makoto.

And he had no idea as to how he was going to cope.

The tears slid down more rapidly.

* * *

That's how Gaara found him, still pacing around, still uttering words of comfort to Makoto – who was by now asleep. 

And seeing, Naruto pacing around with such a sorrow filled aura, he promised himself that he was going to help his friend through this, just like Naruto had helped him.

**

* * *

A/N:** ok, that's not how I thought this chapter was going to end. But yeah, so what did ya think? REVIEW…questions? Feel free to ask. 

Until then I leave you with only one request…

review!


	2. He is Late

**A/N:** why hello everyone! I'm sorry this chapter's taken so long, its just I was overcome with writer's block – already! And then Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows came out…and I had to read it….i actually spent 2 days of non-stop reading – finished it two nights ago  so proud!

**Note to reader's:** Thank-you for all your reviews!!So on with this fic.

* * *

He sat huddled on the couch, watching the blank screen of the television. 

He could once again hear the wailings of Makoto, and the footsteps of Gaara, who padded around most probably trying to calm the 2 month old down.

Truth be told, he didn't want to be any part of the child's life – he couldn't see the point; because at sixteen, there wasn't much he could provide for a baby.

He was still at school.

Minako had left him.

How could he possibly look after a baby, who wasn't even six months old?

And there was Gaara, who seemed to think things were just suddenly going to get better.

_When they just weren't._

* * *

**Chapter One: He is Late

* * *

**

Naruto was a man who hated letting others down, he tried his best to keep and fulfil promises; he was a man who was praised for his ability of keeping his word, and he liked to think that he _had _and _would_ never let anyone down.

However, for the past 5 years, all he seemed to have done was let a person down.

Or more precisely let his son down.

Guilt flooded through his system as he shuffled through the small play area, drawing closer and closer to a lone being unenthusiastically playing with the sand in the sandbox.

It almost reminded him of Gaara – of whom when they had first met had been alone playing within a sandbox quite similar to the the lone figure – or rather, Makoto sat in.

Sensing the presence of another, the little boy raised his head, and his large dark eyes met with his father's ocean blue ones. A smile spread across the young boys face, and his dark eyes lit with happiness, though there was clearly disappointment etched within them.

Leaping from the sand the younger made a dash for Naruto and happily glued himself to father's chest – this being made possible due to the fact that Naruto had crouched down so he was now levelled with his son.

"Makoto…" he breathed apologetically into his son's ear... he felt slightly odd, as if someone was watching them, but brushed off the feeling.

"I knew you'd come, I knew it!" the five year old exclaimed pushing himself out of his father's embrace and grinning happily at his dad.

"I'm so sorry I'm late it's just, the traffic! Oh, god you wouldn't believe it! But I promised you I would pick you up, didn't i?" Naruto asked standing to his full height and placing his son upon his shoulders.

Makoto softly gripped onto the slightly tamed long blond locks on his father's head _(1)_, "i-i-I'm sorry too daddy, it's just that…" Makoto trailed off.

"There's no need to say sorry Maki-Chan- OW" Makoto slapped his fathers head at the sound of his nickname – he hated it, and didn't understand why his father and other people insisted on using it – why couldn't they understand that he was a grown boy who (at five years old) didn't need or want cute little girly sounding nicknames. He scrunched up his face slightly at the thought of himself in a frilly pink dress. He nearly puked – he was _not_ a _girl_.

"Sorry – I couldn't help it." Naruto said chuckling slightly at the violent reaction Makoto seemed to have when ever the name was used.

But then his chuckles died down and a frown crossed his face, as he realised that his son hadn't finished what he was saying earlier.

"It's just what Makoto?" He asked his voice carrying a serious tone.

"Huh?" The younger donned a confused expression. Naruto looked up, catching his son's confused gaze, his small features pulled into a frown.

"You were saying something earlier…can't you remember?" Naruto asked, now quite curious to what his son was previously going to say. However, Makoto seemed to get more confused, so with a sigh, he dropped the subject.

They stood – or in Makoto's case, sat; in silence the cool afternoon breeze blew past both of them, and had their blond hair swaying in the direction of the wind.

Suddenly, Makoto tapped on Naruto's head. Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"Dad…can we go home now…?" he asked tiredly.

Naruto seemed to snap out of a daze, and with a nod made his way towards the exit; Makoto bouncing on his shoulders a wide smile spread across his face.

"Daddy?" Makoto called, as Naruto planted him into the car seat _(2)_ in the front.

"Yes?" Naruto said, his gaze catching Makoto's.

"Can we get ramen from the that Ichikaru place on our way home?" Mikoto asked with barely hidden excitement.

Naruto couldn't help but smile, "of course!"

"YAY!.. Ramen, ramen, HERE WE COME!!"

* * *

**A/N:** and this is the end of chapter one! And yeah there was hardly any Gaara in it, and there was no Sasuke at all. But I just wanted to establish the bond between Naruto and Makoto, so yeah! I hope you guys all enjoyed! 

**1.** Think of the Yondaime's hair

**2.** You know those little seats you put in a car, so a child can sit and them and have a clear view of things outside a window? I use to have one of those…XD

So please do review!!

Oh and, isn't the new Naruto ending just wonderful! I mean they all go to school and Naruto is just…O.O

Goodbye now.


	3. We sleep forever

**A/N:** Hello…I know its been a while…a very long while, I'm sorry, I've actually had this written in my notebook for quite a while…it was just finding the time to type it out which was the problem…so again I apologise for that. Anyhow… _THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS…THE STORY ALERTS AND FAVOURITES_…they made me smile and feel good every time!

**Disclaimer:** Naruto doesn't belong to me…neither do the other characters…its unfortunate isn't it? Because if I did, I would probably be rather rich… and I would probably finally own an iPod… which I've been unsuccessfully saving up for…God I am so pathetic, but yeah.

On with the fic!!

* * *

"I'm alone." Naruto stated; eye still glued to the blank television screen. 

Gaara stood not too far behind him unsure of what to say.

"Why is it I'm always alone?" Naruto sighed.

Gaara shifted at the words that tumbled from his best friend's mouth.

"Was it something I said? Something I did? The way I acted?"

Gaara was at a loss of words - not that he had many in the first place.

"She left me alone. With a baby."

"You're not alone" Gaara spoke before his brain had enough time to react.

* * *

**Chapter two – We sleep forever

* * *

**

22:48 were the little white numbers of time displayed at the bottom right-hand corner of the laptop screen.

It was late his body told him – however, the determined part of his brain seemed to strongly disagree due to the only half-written report glaring at him. Naruto yawned; he wished to be his son, who was currently tucked away in the world or dreams without anything to worry about – well except maybe rolling off the bed.

He could hardly concentrate and as he attempted to focus on the bright screen in front of him, he found that he typed in 'Makoto' instead of whatever it was, he had meant to type in which he had now forgotten. Sighing in annoyance Naruto saved his document and shutdown his laptop; tomorrow was always another day…

Turning off the main lights, he made his way towards Makoto's room to check on him and turn on the night light. Makoto had a rather severe fear of the dark, so Naruto always made sure that after tucking him in he left the boy's room door open so that the hallway lights could filter in, and then later when he felt like going to sleep he would turn off the lights and turn on Makoto's nightlight.

Naruto smiled as he caught sight of his son's sleeping face after turning on the little lamp on the bedside table. It was amazing how the youngster could look so serene and innocent whilst asleep, then suddenly transform into a bustling, troublesome ball of energy when awake. It was quite frightening in Naruto's opinion; Yet he grinned anyhow, he and his son were similar in more ways than just physical appearance, and he was proud of that – no matter how troublesome the younger was.

He nearly groaned at his train of thought, which had consisted of him mentioning 'troublesome' twice!

It seemed a rather lazy friend of his was rubbing off on him – strongly…

Finally, after planting a light kiss on the small tanned forehead of Makoto, Naruto quietly made his way out of the room, his senses never picking up on the presence before him; until a strong hand was wrapped around his mouth and jaw, and he unintentionally inhaled a rather vile substance.

* * *

Naruto groaned, waking up to the sunlight which was filtering through the curtains. 

He felt dizzy, and had a dull ache at the back of his head.

He was also in the most awkward position…on the floor.

In Makoto's room.

Drowsily Naruto rubbed his eyes which were heavy.

He felt quite annoyed with himself, as his mind wasn't coming up with any answers to his current predicament.

Unsteadily – due to his sleeping conditions, he got up the world spinning quite violently around him. Grasping hold of himself, and holding his head (hoping the world would slow down with its spinning a bit) he stood straight, facing his son's bed; expecting to see his son's sleeping form…

* * *

_**TBC…

* * *

**_

**A/N:** and so…that's the end of this chapter… I tried to make it as exciting as possible…but that didn't seem to work. I hope that the next chapter will be tonnes better…and Sasuke will finally make his appearance. Therefore, I leave you now…with **hopes** that you will **review **me.


End file.
